SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN Pt1 SVT ver
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [Pt.1 SEVENTEEN VERSION] Dari kisah ini, baik Tuhan maupun Santa Claus, selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memberikan hadiahnya kepadamu. Bersabarlah karena sesuatu yang baik datang pada yang mau menunggu. -Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Seungcheol.- TAGS : JEONGHAN, SEUNGCHEOL, SEUNGHAN, GENDERSWITCH, SEVENTEEN 2/5


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **YOON JEONGHAN** **& ****CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

 **SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN**

 **Cast :** **Yoon Jeonghan (As the Girl).**

 **Choi Seungcheol (As the Boy)** **.**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **AU** **,** **Romance, Genderswitch** **.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [1** **3** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **1069** **words**

 **Page(s) :** **4** **pages**

 **Writted since :** **December 15** **th** **201** **5** **11;16 Am till** **December 15** **th** **2015 13** **;** **30** **Pm**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Yoon Jeonghan** **&** **Choi Seungcheol** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **PLEDIS** **ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

.

.

.

.

Malam Natal telah tiba. Yoon Jeonghan berjalan sendiri ditengah riuhnya suasana taman kota malam itu. ada ratusan pohon Natal mini indah menghiasi setiap sudut taman seluas dua hektar itu. Juga, jangan lupakan semangat Natal setiap orang yang tumpah ruah menjadi satu. Sang rembulan yang menggantung seolah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana setiap anak kecil mematri senyum dan saling melempar ucapan selamat di malam yang kudus itu. kaki kurus Jeonghan membawa dirinya menuju satu pohon Natal yang memang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang di taman itu. pohon Natal yang tinggi menjulang itu mempunyai banyak bangku taman di bawahnya, dan disana Jeonghan duduk menunggu. Setiap anak kecil yang kebetulan melintas selalu menarik atensinya, tentu selain pohon Natal indah dengan tinggi hampir tujuh meter di belakangnya.

Seharusnya Jeonghan tahu, ia bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi. namun, hati kecilnya selalu berharap pada Santa untuk bisa mendapat hadiah Natalnya malam ini. Seharusnya Jeonghan tahu, ia pikir anak baik Santa bukanlah cerminan dirinya untuk tahun ini. Namun sekali lagi, Jeonghan selalu berharap jika ia tidak membuat pria berjanggut putih itu kecewa akan sikapnya. Dan pastinya, Jeonghan yakin jika Santa tidak akan pernah mengecewakan dirinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, di malam hari kelahiran sang juru selamat ini, Jeonghan tampil begitu cantik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai indah terbalut lapisan gaun pendek putih dengan helaian sutra halus yang menjadi roknya, sepadan dengan _high heels_ nya yang berwarna senada. Riasan tipis dan lapisan _liptint peach_ yang sederhana membuatnya cantik dan tampak polos. Bahkan Jeonghan berpikir ia terlalu tipis mengaplikasikan _BB cream_ dan bedaknya. Kalau boleh sangat percaya diri, Jeonghan merasa bak putri putri di dalam buku cerita dongeng adiknya –itu kalau Jeonghan boleh sangat percaya diri. Tentu Jeonghan tidak akan repot repot melakukan semua ini kalau bukan demi seseorang yang ditunggunya seperti sekarang. Meski hatinya luar biasa gundah, namun rapalan do'anya begitu kuat untuk mengharapkan sosok itu datang sebelum jam dua belas malam. Untuk sesaat, Jeonghan merasa seperti Cinderella.

Angin malam berkali kali meniup helaian sutra gaun yang Jeonghan kenakan; seolah ingin menggodanya. Tapi itu tidak akan menyurutkan tekad Jeonghan untuk bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Waktu terus bergulir dan malam semakin larut. Sesekali Jeonghan melempar senyum manisnya pada orang orang yang ia kenal. Semangat Natal pasti membakar setiap orang malam itu, dan dinginnya suasana malam tak lagi terasa menusuk tulang. Bahkan Jeonghan sangat bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu berganti kostum lagi untuk menangkal dinginnya malam.

 _'_ _Tuhan, kuharap dia membacanya. Dan untuk Santa, hadiahkanlah setiap waktu luang yang aku punya agar ia mempunyai waktu luang untuk sekadar menemuiku sekarang.'_

Jeonghan memutar kembali memori ingatannya, tepatnya ketika seminggu yang lalu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengirim sepucuk surat cinta ke alamat rumah sosok itu melalui kotak pos. Jeonghan akui jika ia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Tapi, Jeonghan yakin jika ia bukanlah gadis gadis yang ada di drama TV. Hanya menunggu sang pemeran pria untuk peka dan berharap diajak kencan? Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Jeonghan yakin ia gadis tangguh yang siap menerima apapun resiko yang akan muncul setelah ini.

 _Jeonghan yakin ia gadis yang tangguh, ia sangat yakin._

Asal kalian tahu saja, sosok itu adalah seorang laki laki yang memang sudah lama mencuri hati Jeonghan. Dia yang beruntung sudah amat sangat mengenal Jeonghan luar dan dalam, begitupun sebaliknya; Dia yang selama ini menjadi sahabat karibnya sendiri. Dengan tekad yang penuh dan menggebu, akhirnya Jeonghan menyampaikan perasaannya melalui kiriman pos. untuk lebih singkatnya, Jeonghan mengajak sosok itu untuk berkencan sambil merayakan malam Natal bersama. Di bawah gemerlapnya pohon Natal yang tinggi itu, Jeonghan berharap perasannya berbalas. Impian terpendam Jeonghan dan ia pikir itu bisa terwujud.

Jam besar yang menjadi ikon taman kota itu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Artinya hanya ada satu hal; Jeonghan sudah duduk di bawah pohon Natal itu selama setengah jam. Waktu yang terus berjalan semakin membuat sudut hatinya ketar ketir. Rasanya seperti sesuatu sedang mengguncang isi perutmu; mual dan mulas menjadi satu.

Rasa sepi mulai menyergap ke dalam relung hatinya. Padahal suasana taman kota semakin semarak dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang menanti perhelatan pesta kembang api dimulai. Akankah di malam Natal ini, harapannya tidak akan terwujud? Akankah _Santa claus_ mengecewakan dirinya? Atau justru Jeonghan yang telah mengecewakan pria tua gempal berjanggut putih itu?

Jeonghan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kecewa memang, tapi Jeonghan harus kecewa pada siapa? Jeonghan menyapukan pandangannya sebentar ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati, perempuan berkulit pucat itu mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. wajahnya tertunduk lesu dan ia mengambil keputusan final untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Taburan kembang api mulai menghiasi langit kota seiring dengan bunyi dentumannya yang memekakkan telinga. _Background_ langit yang awalnya gelap, menjadi indah berhiaskan kemilau bunga bunga api. Tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan Jeonghan berjalan di tengah keramaian tanpa sedikitpun tertarik untuk memuji keindahan di langit itu. Jeonghan tidak bersemangat lagi.

 _'_ _Jeonghan, kau gadis yang tangguh.'_ Jeonghan membatin, coba menghibur diri sendiri apa salahnya? Dengan terus menatap ujung sepatunya, Jeonghan berjalan pelan tanpa menyadari ada telapak tangan yang hangat mampir diatas pundaknya. Sontak Jeonghan kaget bukan main.

Jeonghan membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbelalak hampir tidak percaya melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Sosok yang tampan dengan setelan kasual dan senyum yang menawan. Namun, belum sempat mulutnya berucap, bibirnya disentuh oleh hangatnya ciuman manis dari sosok itu. akal sehat Jeonghan seperti terbang entah kemana. Bahkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat , terdekap dengan kuat seakan tidak ingin terlepas.

Setelah sosok itu melepas pangutannya, ia sedikit berbisik, meracuni indra pendengaran Jeonghan dengan suaranya yang dalam dan selalu menjadi candu bagi Jeonghan.

"Gadis bodoh. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kamu tahu aku sangat menyayangimu."

Jeonghan hanya menunduk malu, tak mampu menjawab. Sosok itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu tapi entah kenapa aku selalu yakin kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Sampai surat itu datang padaku.

"Seungcheol…."

"Tapi, karena aku tahu impianmu tentang cinta di malam Natal, aku jadi tahu siapa pemilik surat yang datang ke rumahku."

"Jujur, aku bahagia mendengarnya." Senyum manis mulai mengembang di bibir Jeonghan, membuat Seungcheol juga ikut tersenyum. Lagi, Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Itulah yang Jeonghan rasakan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Seungcheol."

Dari kisah ini, baik Tuhan maupun _Santa Claus_ , selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memberikan hadiahnya kepadamu. Bersabarlah karena sesuatu yang baik datang pada yang mau menunggu. Di malam Natal ini, Jeonghan masih menjadi anak baik Santa, impiannya sudah terwujud dan Jeonghan selalu percaya bahwa Santa, dia tidak akan mengecewakannya.

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N : HYAAAA…. SIAPA SUKA SEUNGHAN COUPLE? NANTIKAN SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN Pt.2 SEVENTEEN VERSION BESOK YA!**

 **REVIEW, FAVS, & FOLLOWS JANGAN LUPA YA X'3**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
